lotrofandomcom_ja-20200215-history
The North Downs クエスト
{|width=100% style=" -moz-border-radius: 0.75ex; border: 1px solid #0d326d; background: #2D313A; font-size: 90%" cellpadding="5" | Bolster the Defences (防御を強化せよ) :Quest:【21】Bolster the Defences　防御を強化せよ :Quest:【22】Felling Trees　木の伐採 :Quest:【23】All's Well　万事順調 :Quest:【23】Salvage a Wheel　車輪を元通りにせよ Protecting the Refugees (避難民を保護する) :Quest:【21】Low Food Stores　食料の蓄え不足 :Quest:【21】Spying on the Goblins　ゴブリンを偵察せよ :Quest:【22】The Scout Becomes the Hunter　斥候は狩人になる Kemp the Wheelwright (車輪修理工のケンプ) :Quest:【22】Kemp's Revenge　ケンプの復讐 :Quest:【22】Kemp's Stash　ケンプのへそくり Agnes and the Bears (アグネスとクマ) :Quest:【22】More Business With Bears　さらなる熊問題 :Quest:【22】Thinking Ahead　将来を考えて :Quest:【26】Corruption from Fornost　フォルノストの腐敗 A Poor Guard (かわいそうな守衛) :Quest:【23】A Poor Guard　かわいそうな守衛 :Quest:【23】Talbot Redeemed　タルボットの名誉回復 :Quest:【25】Vile Poison　邪悪な毒 (フェローシップクエスト) The Founder's Book (創建者の本) :Quest:【23】The Founder's Book　創建者の本 :Quest:【23】Restoring the Founders' Book　創建者の本の復元 The Black Fire (黒魔術の火薬) :Quest:【24】Defending the Bridge　橋の防衛 :Quest:【24】Trotter's Task　トロッターの仕事 :Quest:【25】The Black-fire　黒魔術の火薬 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【27】Half-orc Schemer　陰謀家の半オーク (フェローシップクエスト) The Oathbreakers (誓言破りし者) :Quest:【25】Dire News　不吉な知らせ :Quest:【25】The Oathbreakers　誓言破りし者 (フェローシップクエスト) Servants of the Enemy (敵の手下) :Quest:【25】Orc-bounty　オークの賞金 :Quest:【31】Warg-bounty　ワーグの賞金 :Quest:【32】Ravaging Orc-bounty　略奪オークの退治 (フェローシップクエスト) The Last Farm (最後の農場) :Quest:【25】The Last Farm　最後の農場 :Quest:【25】The Orc Threat　オークの脅威 :Quest:【26】Defending the Herd　群れの防衛 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【27】Spoiler Raid　略奪者の襲撃 The Search for Idalene (アイダリーンを探して) :Quest:【25】The Search for Idalene　アイダリーンを探して :Quest:【26】The Dream Voice　夢の声 Mincham's Dream (ミンハムの夢) :Quest:【25】Treasures from the Fields　フォルノスト野の宝 :Quest:【27】The Bracelet's Past　腕輪の過去 :Quest:【28】Mincham's Dream　ミンハムの夢 (フェローシップクエスト) Repairing the Damage (損害を修復すること) :Quest:【26】Provisions for the Glade　湿地の食糧 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【26】Scattered Belongings　散乱した所有物 Feathered Foes (羽のある敵) :Quest:【28】A Bird in the Hand　手中の鳥 :Quest:【28】Feathered Foes　羽のある敵 :Quest:【35】Birds of a Feather　同好の士 (フェローシップクエスト) Brew-master (醸造匠) :Quest:【28】Bear-hunter　熊を狩る者 :Quest:【28】Grain-buyer　穀物の買い手 :Quest:【28】Grain-hunter　穀物の奪回 :Quest:【29】Brew-master　醸造匠 The Father-lode (父なる鉱脈) :Quest:【28】Played-out　空っぽ :Quest:【28】Rune-kenner　ルーン文字の解読者 :Quest:【29】The Lost Map　失われた地図 :Quest:【29】The Father-lode　父なる鉱脈 Pulling Beards (あごひげを引っ張る) :Quest:【28】Stop the Scouts　斥候部隊を止めろ :Quest:【29】Dourhand Plans　ドルハンドの計画書 :Quest:【30】Pulling Beards　あごひげを引っ張る (フェローシップクエスト) Avenging Lachenn (ラシェンを討つ) :Quest:【28】The Wayward Companion　予想外の仲間 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【29】Rescuing Vengeance　復讐の救済 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【29】The Stolen Ornament　盗まれた装身具 (フェローシップクエスト) Provisions for the Mines (鉱夫への糧食) :Quest:【28】Winter Gloves　冬の手袋 :Quest:【30】Hunting Wargs　ワーグ狩り :Quest:【30】Meat for the Hungry　空腹者への肉 (フェローシップクエスト) Preparation for War (戦への準備) :Quest:【30】A Symbol of Hope　希望のシンボル :Quest:【30】Esteldín's Preparation　エステルディンの準備 Common Blood (共通の血) :Quest:【31】A Token of Worth　価値あるトークン :Quest:【31】Common Blood　共通の血 :Quest:【31】Heritage Restored　遺産の復興 (フェローシップクエスト) Stemming the Tide (流れを止める) :Quest:【31】Caught in the Wake　捕縛 :Quest:【31】Fall of the Earth-kin　アース族の崩壊 :Quest:【31】Reclamation　改心 Warg Poachers (ワーグの侵入) :Quest:【31】Coat of Shadow　影の上着 :Quest:【31】Purging the Plains　平原を一掃する Breaking the Front Lines (前線を突破せよ) :Quest:【32】Breaking the Front Lines　前線を突破せよ :Quest:【32】Forced into Service　服従 The Black Tide of Angmar (アングマールの闇の勢力) :Quest:【32】Deciphering the Black Speech　暗黒語の解読 :Quest:【32】Orders from the Front　最前線からの指令書 :Quest:【32】The Black Tide of Angmar　アングマールの闇の勢力 Fell Beasts (邪悪な獣) :Quest:【32】Eliminating the Beasts　獣の一掃 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【34】Seeking the Source　原因を探して (フェローシップクエスト) Shattering the Alliance (破られた同盟) :Quest:【32】Shattering the Alliance　破られた同盟 :Quest:【33】Captains of the Black Tide　闇の勢力のキャプテン (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【33】Orcs of the Blood Mountain　血の山のオーク (フェローシップクエスト) Coming Battles (来たるべき戦い) :Quest:【33】A Brother's Plea　兄の嘆願 :Quest:【35】Sealing the Pact　協定を結ぶ :Quest:【35】Staunching the Flow　確固たる指針 Valley of the Worms (ワームの谷) :Quest:【33】Destroying the Hatchery　孵化場の駆除 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【33】Mother of the Valley　谷の母親 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【33】Valley of the Worms　ワームの谷 Stopping the Siege (攻城を止めろ) :Quest:【33】Pre-emptive Measures　先制攻撃術 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【34】True Intentions　真意 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【35】Stopping the Siege　攻城を止めろ (フェローシップクエスト) Rock-worms (ロックワーム) :Quest:【33】Rock-worms　ロックワーム (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【35】Ending the Elder　老人に死を (フェローシップクエスト) Techniques of the Masters (名人の技術) :Quest:【34】A Request to the Earth-kin　アース族へ要求 :Quest:【34】Aurochs Mantles　野牛のマントル :Quest:【34】Techniques of the Masters　名人の技術 Drake-hunter (ドレイク狩り) :Quest:【34】Leathery Wings of the Drakes　ドレイクの革の翼 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【34】Scales of the Earthbound Foe　地を這う敵の鱗 (フェローシップクエスト) Hillmen of the North (北の疫病保持者) :Quest:【35】Hillmen of the North　北の山岳人 :Quest:【35】Plague-bearer of the North　北の疫病保持者 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【35】War and Famine　戦争と飢え Krithmog's Collar (クリスモグの首輪) :Quest:【41】The Iron Collar　鉄の首輪 (フェローシップクエスト) Wraiths of Fornost (フォルノストの生霊) :Quest:【42】The Shadow Falls　影の崩落 その他のクエスト :Quest:【15】To the Lonely Frontier　人里離れた辺境へ :Quest:【20】Trestlebridge to Ost Guruth　構脚橋からオスト・グルスへ :Quest:【22】Assisting Mincham　ミンハムを支援せよ :Quest:【22】Fighting Back　応戦 :Quest:【23】An Urgent Message　緊急伝言 :Quest:【23】Fallen to the Wargs　ワーグの手に落ちる :Quest:【23】Family Heirloom　先祖代々の家宝 :Quest:【23】Wargs of Annúndir　アンヌーンディアのワーグ :Quest:【25】Heritage of Gilmar　ギルマーの遺産 :Quest:【25】Long-horns　長い角 :Quest:【26】Guardians of the Glade　湿地のガーディアン :Quest:【26】Inform Esteldín　エステルディンに知らせろ :Quest:【26】Londrandir's Message　ロンドランディアの伝言 :Quest:【26】Orc Excursions　オークの攻撃／急襲 :Quest:【26】Spider Gems　蜘蛛の宝石 :Quest:【26】Warg-slayer　ワーグを退治 :Quest:【27】Blunting the Spear　槍を鈍らせろ (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【27】Insect Menace　昆虫の脅威 :Quest:【27】Spider-queen　女王蜘蛛 :Quest:【28】Ruins of Arthedain　アルセダインの廃墟 :Quest:【28】Touch of Corruption　腐敗の特質 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【29】Herbs and Simples　ハーブと薬草 :Quest:【30】Food and Shelter　食糧と隠れ家 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【31】Scouting the Ram Dúath　ラム・ドゥーアスを斥候せよ :Quest:【32】An Island in the Lake　湖の中の島 :Quest:【32】Disarming the Valley　谷の武装を解除する (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【32】Warning Amon Raith　アモン・ライスに警告せよ :Quest:【32】Word to Trestlebridge　構脚橋への警告 :Quest:【33】The Troll-keeper　トロル・キーパー (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【33】Warg-master　ワーグ・マスター (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【34】A Pilgrimage to the Past　過去への巡礼 :Quest:【34】A Promise Fulfilled　守られた約束 :Quest:【34】Masters of the Black Siege　黒き包囲攻撃のマスター (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【34】Siegecraft　攻城技術 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【34】Weakening the Tide　敵勢を弱体化せよ (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【35】Siege-master　攻城攻撃指揮官 (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【37】Master of the Black Tide　闇の勢力のマスター (フェローシップクエスト) :Quest:【40】Into the Ram Dúath　ラム・ドゥーアスの中へ :Quest:【42】Beyond the Ram Dúath　ラム・ドゥーアスを越えて Category:地方 クエスト